fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Locations
Maidstone Town Description: A small town located in south Sutek. Ever since the invasion a few years ago, this town hasn't attracted many home buyers. 'Places of Interest' Your Home This is where the player has been living almost their entire life. It is located to the west of the entrance to Maidstone Pathway, and looks just like the other houses on the street. They player's mother, Melissa, and father, Chris, live there, but their father is usually out at his gym. The house has two stories. The first floor contains the living room, kitchen, dining room, and your mother and father's room. The kitchen has a stove, oven, refrigerator, and sink. The living room has a large TV, a fireplace, two couches, and a Wii U; the player's mom's Absol pup has a bed and lives here. Next is the dining room, which contains a large table with 3 chairs, and two paintings; one of a Mega Slowbro and another of the player's family. Go through the door next to the stairs and you enter your mom and dad's bedroom, which contains a bed, a lamp, a dresser with several pok balls and potions sitting on it, as well as a picture. The top floor is the player's bedroom, containing a bed, TV, and a closet where the player can change out of their clothes. There is also a computer that your father bought for your birthday containing the basic controls of the game, and a Pichu plushie that you take on your journey for good luck. Chesai Village 'Places of Interest' Chesai Gym The Chesai Gym is the official gym for Chesai Village. The gym leader's name is Simon, who specializes in Normal-type Pok mon, and gives the Royalty Badge to whoever defeats him. Boutique Pok Shop Koyako City 'Places of Interest' Pok mon Adoption Center The Pok mon Adoption Center plays a similar role as the GTS did in X and Y. This is a place where you can adopt Pok mon that go up for adoption. This feature requires internet connection, as you will be adopting Pok mon that people all over the world have put up. You can search up a Pok mon by it's species, gender, IVs, EVs, shiny, and level. You may also put up your Pok mon for adoption, and request anything you want in return, and maybe someone will trade it! Professor Lilac's Lab Professor Lilac's lab is located straight across from the Pokemon Center. Once you reach this area, the Professor gives you either a Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie after talking with you and your friends, as well as their corresponding mega stones. You are also given an eevee, and told to study any new eeveelution you can discover. Creative Cuts Find information on styles and colors here. Creative Cuts is a hair salon located a few feet to the left of the Pok mon Center. Here, the player can have their hair washed, styled, and colored. Like before, the prices may vary depending on what you want done to your hair. You are able to choose the length, back style, front style, color, and highlights (girl exclusive) in any formation you'd like. However, some hair styles do not have a front style. The prices are: *$3000 to get your hair washed, colored, and done all over *$2700 to get your hair washed and colored with only the back done *$2500 to get your hair washed and colored with only the front done *$2500 to get your hair washed and styled all over *$2000 to get your hair colored Moriyo Town 'Places of Interest' Evolution Stone Emporium One of the only few shops out of the entire town. This store sells several different types of evolutionary stones from all over the world, so that you can evolve any Pok mon. The stones available to buy at the store are: Shinju City 'Places of Interest' Shinju Mall The Shinju Mall is one of the most interesting attractions in the entire city. The mall is five floors high, each floor with something different, from an arcade to a restaurant. On one of the floors, there's a vending machine where you can buy various drinks. The first floor is like a bigger version of the Pok mon Center. Nurse Joy is in the front, ready to heal your Pok mon when needed. There is also a PC, as well as a lounging area. The second floors consists of many different small stores that sell different items. The first store to the left is a Pok Ball Store. They sell a variety of Pok Balls, and there's almost no ball you can find. The ones in sale are: Next to the Pok ball store is the Ribbon Shop. Here, you can buy a variety of different ribbons to place on the first Pok mon in your party. The ribbons are: Across from the Pok ball and Ribbon shops is an elevator which can take you to the next floor. Past the elevator is the Secret Base Club, which is owned by Secret Base Expert Matilda. When you first enter the shop, Matilda challenges you to a battle, and then gives you TM43 - Secret Power, as well as a Bed and a Lamp. From there, you can get Secret Base items from the Secret Base Shop. Category:Cities Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Subpages